This invention relates to condensers for air conditioning or other refrigeration systems.
In an air cooled condenser the temperature to which the condensed refrigerant can be cooled is, in the limit, the dry bulb temperature of the air. As a result, as the ambient temperature rises the condensing temperature increases, thus reducing the system efficiency. An improvement can be achieved, however, if the air temperature can be lowered prior to passing it over the coils of the condenser. There are prior art disclosures of this technique.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,795 an evaporative pad composed of fibrous material such as excelsior is placed in the incoming air stream. Water trickles down through the pad and is evaporated by the air passing through it, lowering the temperature of the air.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,005 an inclined pad is used in much the same manner. The pad in this case is aspen-wood.
In both of these prior art approaches it will be recognized that mineral deposits will eventually clog the pad decreasing its effectiveness.